


Trusts

by Regalredstar



Series: My Big Brother... [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Big Brothers, Bromance, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run, Neal considers Mozzie, Kate... and Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusts

I'm on the run again. I've been framed for a crime that I didn't commit, the theft of a valuable diamond necklace. Peter would say that the heist is exactly the kind that I would pull. And he'd be right.

Peter. His name sends a clench of pain through my gut. Peter thinks that I'm guilty of the crime that they're accusing me of. He thinks that by running away from the judge's chambers I'm proving that I'm guilty. I know that running is the only way I can clear my name and, more importantly save Kate. But still, it hurts.

See I've never lied to Peter. Never. Maybe I've stretched the truth a bit, but I've never actually lied to him. Mozzie thinks it's a weakness. After all I'll die for Mozzie, run for Kate, but for Peter I'd go straight. Heck, as much as it pains me to admit it, I have gone straight because of him. Sure I can pretend it's because by going straight I'm better able to help Kate, but truth is if I really wanted to I could have figured out how to escape ages ago.

I could have, but I didn't. Because of all the people in my life, Peter is the only one that could get me to go straight. Oh, who am I kidding I have gone straight. Somewhere among all of the pretending to be the respectable I've actually started to become it. Without intending to this honest life that I've been building has somehow become precious to me. The thought of losing it is a little bit more unbearable than I'd like to admit.

But I can't think about that now. The secrets Moz and I discovered amongst the files Fowler shredded show something even more terrifying than the idea of Peter thinking I'm guilty. It's not me Fowler's after. It's Peter. If Fowler really does have Kate, and now he has Peter in his crosshairs... Well, I won't let anything happen to Peter too.

So I run to the one person on the right side of the law who might just still be willing to listen to me, El, Peter's wife. Luckily for me, she's always kinda thought that I was innocent, so she's willing to listen to me for long enough for me to explain what I've discovered. When she hears the truth… Well let's just say I never want to be on the bad side of Elizabeth Burke and leave it at that. With the practiced ease of someone who has years of pulling one over on stubborn FBI agents, El manages to distract the agents guarding the house long enough for me to slip in the back. Once I'm inside we sit down in the kitchen, and wait for Peter to come home.

We don't have to wait long. When he gets here he's less than pleased to see me. No, Peter's not happy to see me, but he trusts El enough to give me one minute to explain. Not that he's thrilled with the idea, but a part of him still trusts me enough to hear me out.

I tell him what I know, and I watch as the pieces fall into place. That's when I remember that Elizabeth mad is scary, but she has nothing on an angry Peter. Peter is an unstoppable force and when he's on a warpath, nothing and no one better stand in his way.

It takes a while but as we plan our offensive the camaraderie we had before this all happened falls back into place. Peter smiles that half-smile of his at me, and suddenly the final pieces of my world rock back into place. I don't know how we're going to get Fowler, but I know we will. I know it because right now, right at this moment, Peter trusts me.

**Author's Note:**

> Final My Big Brother story I currently have written. This of course does not preclude the possibility of more in the future. I just don't have any written. I'm currently considering doing something for Community (possibly one about Jeff & Troy, though I don't know what their word would be) or Leverage (Eliot & Hardison, obviously).   
> I also have a partially written story about Dean & Charlie (Supernatural) that feels like a My Big Brother story, but I don't know if it counts as one since Charlie is, in fact, Female. Let me know your opinion on the matter in the comments.  
> Also let me know your suggestions for any other twosomes. The only rule is that the "brothers" cannot be actual brothers. (In other words no Dean & Sam, or Thor & Loki. There's enough of those already.)  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: TBD


End file.
